


Iron Man Panties

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon asked: K so, one day Peter orders "Iron Man" panties online to surprise Tony, but it gets delivered while Peter's at school and Tony opens it first. That would be fine, except the company screwed up and accidentally sent "Captain America" panties. So now, with no context, Tony has found Captain America panties addressed to Peter and oh boy, Peter's in for a long punishment when he gets home ((possessive Tony + Peter in panties is like my biggest kink combo))





	Iron Man Panties

I actually love this so much, like Peter being so horny all day just thinking about how hard Tony will fuck him when he sees his baby boy in a pair of Iron Man panties, he’d totally open himself up in the school restroom, doing his best to keep quiet whilst he works a red and gold plug inside of himself, knowing Tony will _love it_.

So he gets home and as soon as he closes the door behind him, Tony’s got him pinned up against it all rough hands forcing his hands above his head, shoving a pair of panties in his face.

“What the fuck are these?” Tony asks. “You’re fucking Rogers?”

“What?” Peter stammers. “What d’you mean?”

“Don’t even fucking try it Peter.” Tony growls. “I see you ordering from a lingerie place, fine, no problem, great, in fact, then I open it and find _these_?”

Tony pulls back slightly to dangle the red, white and blue piece of lace in front of Peter’s face, causing the boy’s jaw to drop. 

“Fuck, they must have sent the wrong ones.” Peter groans. “I was gonna surprise you.”

“You better start making some sense, kid.” Tony growls through gritted teeth. “Because last I checked you were fucking _mine_ , and I don’t appreciate you having other people’s marks on you.”

“They were _supposed_ to be Iron Man panties, Tone.” Peter sighs, wriggling in Tony’s bruising grip. 

Tony freezes, and the next thing Peter knows, he’s dropped the panties on the floor and is pressed up against him, head falling to his shoulder to mouth at his collar bones.

“You’re so good to me baby, so good to daddy.” Tony whispers, and Peter keens, thrusting his hips up. “Know you’re mine, sweetheart, of course you are.”

“Put my plug in for you, daddy.” Peter gasps. “The red and gold one, opened myself up in the bathroom, I’ve been so hard for you all day.”

Tony growls possessively, dipping his hand down past Peter’s waistband to press at the heavy, flared base of the plug, pushing it right against the younger boy’s prostate, a broken wail falling from his lips. 

“Please.” the boy gasps, and Tony yanks his jeans down, just enough to expose his butt, then pulls his own cock out, already hard and glistening with precome.

“You gonna let daddy take your ass, baby boy? Let daddy have his fill?”

“It’s your ass, daddy, you own it, _please_ fill your baby up, daddy, _please_ -”

Peter’s begs are broken off as Tony yanks out the plug then fills Peter with one sharp thrust, causing Peter to let out a needy whimper and Tony a broken groan as the boy’s ass tightened around him. 

“Such a good boy, Petey, my good boy.” Tony hisses, then sets a harsh rhythm, fucking Peter into the door, echoing each of the boy’s whines with a growled ‘ _mine’_ and a sharp thrust to his prostate. They’re both on the brink quickly, riled up from the rough treatment, and Peter almost sobs, hands still pinned above his head. 

“Daddy, let your boy come, please daddy, need it!”

“Yeah sweetheart, so good for me, my beautiful boy.” Tony murmurs, wrapping a calloused hand around Peter’s weeping cock until the boy was coming hard, shooting onto the wall in front of him. Tony followed soon after, the aftershocks of Peter’s orgasm coaxing his own. 

As Tony pulled out he let his head fall forwards to rest against Peter’s shoulder, chest heaving with exertion. 

“You know I love you, Tone, you know I’d never cheat on you. Not even with Captain America.”

“Damn right you wouldn’t, he could never fuck you like that.” Tony chuckle playfully. “Love you too, Petey.”


End file.
